Drawing room
The drawing room at Collinwood was the primary area of congregation in the Great House. The residents of Collinwood could, at any given time, be found relaxing in front of the fireplace, reading on the settee sofa, or standing near the large windows looking out upon nearby Widows' Hill. Entrance to the drawing room was gained through two large doors that led directly from the main foyer. The drawing room saw much use, and the furnishings and décor were changed or rotated during the long life of the mansion. The basic furniture configuration was often the same, with a settee sofa on the right of the fireplace and two high-back chairs and a small stand opposite it, separated by a small table. Lighting in the room was originally provided by candles, but the house was at least partially wired for electricity by 1897. By that same year, a telephone was also installed. The drawing room was the location of many important events in the history of the Collins family. It was in the drawing room that Barnabas Collins learned of his mother's death in 1795 (460). Over forty years later, Angelique Collins caught Barnabas with his love, Roxanne Drew, inside the drawing room (1139), and decided to kill her. That same year, Gerard Stiles, under the control of the warlock Judah Zachery, removed Angelique's magical powers here (1196). In 1897, Judith Collins revealed the contents of her grandmother's will to her siblings at a family meeting in the drawing room (714). A séance held in the room in 1967 sent Victoria Winters into the past, suspending time for all those in the present (365). After time resumed, Roger Collins became obsessed with a portrait of Angelique that had been placed on display in the room (470). It was here that Barnabas allowed Victoria Winters to tell him of her horrifying experience with the dream curse (535). In 1970, Carolyn Stoddard married Jeb Hawkes near the fireplace (969). After returning to Collinwood in 1971, Barnabas, Dr Julia Hoffman, and Professor Stokes confirmed their successful trip to 1840 by encountering a living Elizabeth Collins Stoddard in the drawing room (1198). Aside from the main double doors, there were three other known egresses from the drawing room into other areas of the house. On the right hand side of the mantle was a secret panel that was used by Gabriel Collins in 1840 (1188), as well as by David Collins and Amy Jennings to get into the West Wing (639-660s) to visit the ghost of Quentin Collins. Another door on the left side of the mantle led into an office/study area. A third, rarely seen doorway led into a hall toward a small staircase. This hall was almost never seen because it was positioned at the spot where the camera crews would be stationed during filming. Occasionally, a character would walk toward the camera, indicating that an alternative exit did, in fact, exist (1195). Appearances 1 2 209 210 211 212 213 214 216 217 218 219 220 223 224 252 254 257 262 365 445 629 639 Category:Locations Category:Collinwood